Workforce, Part II (episode)
Quarren forces close in as Chakotay and the others try to rescue the crew. Summary :This is part 2 of a two part episode. For Part I, see . Teaser Chakotay diverts the attention of the pursuing guards by damaging the force field power supply as if he intends to escape by jumping off the building. While they look to see if he has, he ambushes them, grabbing a weapon and getting rid of them all. .]] Meanwhile, Voyager is under attack by two Quarren patrol ships, with the ECH and Harry Kim in joint command. The Doctor uses information from his tactical database to create a method of escape, and Voyager ''manages to disable both ships with a photonic shockwave, by firing a photon torpedo and detonating it between them with a phaser beam. Harry Kim says that they should go back and get Chakotay, but just as he does, The Doctor detects five more incoming enemy ships. The Doctor decides the best course of action is retreat, and Kim agrees. Chakotay arrives at the bar where Tom Paris works. There he meets with Kathryn Janeway. She apologizes to him about her friend, Jaffen, being so rude before, but she still doesn't recognize him as ''Voyager s first officer Chakotay. She is celebrating moving in with Jaffen. Janeway offers to let him share in the celebration with them, but Chakotay declines. He looks shocked at the news but his shoulder wound is more distracting. Act One Yerid and an officer appear at the bar and begin looking for Chakotay. They ask Tom Paris about the disappearance of two people, B'Elanna Torres and Neelix. Paris is concerned for Torres, barely remembers Neelix, and is about to point out Chakotay, when Chakotay leaves. :"ECH log, Stardate 54622.4. I've found an ingenious place to hide while we make repairs – a moon with a para-magnetic core that masks our energy signature. I've turned my attention to Lieutenant Torres, whose treatment will also require ingenuity." According to The Doctor's scans, the memory centers of Torres' brain have been radically altered. It was very selective manipulation of memory engrams. The damage can be repaired, but it will take some time. Meanwhile, Tuvok is being examined by two doctors, Ravoc and Kadan. They are trying to "diagnose" Tuvok, whose condition of claiming he is not who he should be perplexes Ravoc. Kadan explains his research into Dysphoria Syndrome, a rare condition. Tuvok has been treated for it before, through engrammatic resequencing, but since this syndrome is so insidious, it must be done again. Ravoc has doubts, but Kadan convinces him it is the right thing to do. Seven of Nine reports to the supervisor's office shortly after that. She asks about Tuvok – by employee number, #8583 – and says some of the workers are concerned that his disease may be contagious. The supervisor tells her to say everything is fine. Yerid then appears, and asks them about Neelix and B'Elanna Torres. Seven of Nine says they didn't report for work today. He also asks about Chakotay (employee #9363), and they pull his file. He did not report either. Meanwhile, Janeway is moving in with Jaffen. He asks why she has accumulated so many things, to which she replies that she likes to collect them. Jaffen asks what she could possibly want with a spent plasma relay, to which Janeway replies that she thinks spent plasma relays are a work of art. When she goes back to her apartment to get the rest of her things, she discovers a piece of cloth with blood on it. She activates the lights, and finds Chakotay is waiting for her, collapsed against the wall, bleeding, holding a weapon. Act Two Janeway demands to know what he wants. He turns off the lights, and tries to persuade her that she and many others were brainwashed. He eventually convinces her that innocent people will suffer if he is turned in, and she offers to fix his wounds. In the meantime, on Voyager, Neelix shows Torres her and Tom's quarters. When she sees items reminding her of her married life with Paris, her memory slowly begins to return. Janeway goes to the plant to borrow something to heal Chakotay's injury. Seven of Nine catches her, and reminds her that is against regulations. When Janeway says that Jaffen cut himself is too stubborn to go to the hospital, she allows it. Seven goes and looks up Tuvok in the computer, bypassing security, and finds data lacking on his species. She also finds that he has been accessing files for many employees. Janeway heals Chakotay's wounds, and Chakotay tries to persuade her that she isn't happy with her job. At this point Kim contacts Chakotay to make sure he is safe. Voyager is 8 light-years away, but they are using a triaxilating frequency on a covariant subspace band. Chakotay says he has found many members of the crew and that he is sitting with Janeway. After the conversation, she decides to call security, but Chakotay regenerates his face to remove his disguise, to try to prove that they know each other. Act Three Janeway tells Jaffen about Chakotay and , but he doesn't believe her. Jaffen convinces her to call security, and security officers burst into Janeway's apartment. When Chakotay is being questioned and examined in a hospital, three security officers tell the doctor to transfer him to Division 6, neuropathology, since he is mentally ill. Yerid protests, but since the order is signed by his superiors, he is forced to let them take him. On his way out of the room, Chakotay quickly tells the Quarren investigator everything he can. On Voyager, Neelix cooks Torres her favorite breakfast, pancakes and maple syrup, as she reads Paris' personal logs, amazed at how much he loves her, and wondering if he ever will again. The Doctor and Harry Kim, meanwhile, after finding a way to evade Quarren patrol ships' sensors, argue about whether The Doctor will return to being the Emergency Medical Hologram. That's when they receive a transmission from Chakotay, saying they should go into orbit at an exact location, since he is ready to shut down the shield grid. Unknown to the Voyager crew, it is a trap; Chakotay was under Kadan's control. Ravoc asks Kadan about whether or not this disease is spreading; after all, two workers in two days have come in with it. Kadan says he has already talked to the supervisor of the plant, and measures have been taken. Seven of Nine brings several of the discrepancies she has discovered to Yerid: Why were all 138 of these aliens processed through Division 6, and how were they all hired on the same day? Unfortunately, he can't do anything; the Director of Investigations relieved him of duty that morning. Seven of Nine decides she will go to the hospital to help with Yerid's investigation, since Yerid's presence would arouse suspicion. Act Four Seven of Nine goes to see Ravoc at the hospital, and says she has been having disturbing thoughts. When he looks up her record, he notes that she has been treated for Dysphoria Syndrome. Ravoc says that she came to the right place, since they have one of the foremost experts on the disease here, referring to Kadan. With some badgering, she gets Ravoc to fetch Kadan. While he is gone, she starts going through the hospital database. Meanwhile, at Jarren's residence, Yerid asks him and Janeway a few questions. He asks Janeway if she knew Chakotay. While she initially says no, he points out details about him that show she is lying, so she tells the truth. Jarren fails to brush the whole thing off, and Yerid has her tell him everything Chakotay said. Kadan is furious once he learns that Ravoc didn't stop Seven when she walked out. Ravoc says she was a voluntary patient, so there was no reason to stop her. They find she accessed 64 secret files, all cases of Dysphoria Syndrome admitted on the same day. Ravoc says Kadan never mentioned it. Ravoc continues to ask questions, and finally begins to put together what Kadan has been doing. Kadan admits it, while Ravoc can't believe, threatening to report him. However, Kadan points out there isn't anyone for him to be reported to. When security next asks Tom Paris about Seven of Nine, he lies about knowing her. After they leave, Seven, Jaffen, Janeway, and Yerid all meet. With Seven's evidence, Janeway begins to believe that something is going on. She remembers that Chakotay had proof of her identity about a ship called Voyager, and they could be contacted with a triaxilating frequency on a covariant subspace band. They plan to get into the Central Power Facility and use the subspace transceiver in there, while Yerid and Seven go to the hospital. Seven of Nine and Yerid successfully break in and confront Kadan. Meanwhile, Janeway, Paris, and Jaffen have similar luck. Voyager enters orbit just as their message gets through. Janeway talks to them, and much to her surprise, sees Torres in a Starfleet uniform. Since this is enough proof, she agrees to help them with their plan to beam out all of those abducted. However, three ships attack Voyager in orbit, and cut off their transmissions. Act Five Security forces attack Janeway and Jaffen. Since they can't get to the power grid, she makes the computer think the core is going to overload, just as she nearly did by accident on her first day of work, automatically shutting down main power. Back on Voyager, the crew figure out they have been lured into an ambush. Ensign Kim decides to launch three of the few remaining escape pods and puts a dampening field around the briefing room to mask their life signs. The Quarran ships tractor the three pods, not knowing they're empty, and at that point The Doctor self-destructs them, causing massive damage to the ships. When the shield grid fails, all members of the crew are beamed back to Voyager. :"ECH log, supplemental. All the crew have been transported back to ''Voyager, and thanks to my experience with Lieutenant Torres, their treatment is proceeding rapidly. While they're recovering, I still have a few command duties left to perform." The Quarren ambassador says the whole thing has been a conspiracy, and that they have identified thousands of workers who were once patients of Dr. Kadan. He promises they will be treated and then returned to their homes. In their quarters, B'Elanna thanks Tom for looking out for her even when he didn't know who she was, and then joking hits him in the arm for flirting with patrons at the cafe. Jaffen goes to speak to Captain Janeway, telling her his memories weren't altered and he genuinely came to Quarra looking for work and has now been promoted. Janeway tells him that while she could use someone with his skills on ''Voyager, it wouldn't be appropriate for her to ask him to join the crew given their past, and the two bid each other a sad goodbye. With the rest of the crew treated and returned to their proper lives, Janeway enters the bridge and tells Chakotay that while her memories may not have been real, Quarra did really feel like home. If he hadn't come to rescue them, she never would have known the difference. Despite that however, she is glad he came for her and with that, the crew continue the journey back to their real home. Memorable quotes "I'm not here to hurt anyone. You have to trust me." "You're pointing a weapon at me." : - Chakotay and a brainwashed Janeway "I wondered why he was so protective of me." : - Torres, describing how Tom Paris always looked out for her on Quarra when they were both brainwashed "You seem happy here." "I've got a good job." : - Chakotay and Janeway "Have you located anyone else from the crew?" "As a matter of fact, I'm sitting with Captain Janeway right now." : - Harry Kim and Chakotay "We're the same race!" "We're more than that. We're friends." : - Janeway, after Chakotay removes his alien disguise, showing her who he really is "Ow! What was that for?" "Flirting with your customers." "I was the victim of mind control." "Mm-hmm." : - Tom Paris when B'Elanna Torres punches him in the arm after their memories had been restored "If you hadn't come after me, I never would have known that I had another life." "Are you sorry I showed up?" "Not for a second." : - Janeway and Chakotay, as Voyager prepares to depart Quarra Background information * This episode was the second of two installments (the other being Season 6's ) that were directed by Roxann Dawson, who usually played B'Elanna Torres in the series. She found that being assigned, by Rick Berman, to direct this episode was a memorable moment. "I remember when he handed me my second episode, because he said something I'll never forget," Dawson revealed. "We were at some function and I was very curious as to whether he thought I did a good job on my first one and was ever going to give me another chance. He came up to me and said, 'So, I'm going to give you another opportunity to fail' ... I think it was sort of a compliment, but I think he was giving me another opportunity and saying, 'There's nothing guaranteed. You did OK on this one, but you could fail on the next one.' So I think it was a 'Don't get too full of yourself' kind of thing." * The bat'leth seen mounted on the wall of Torres' quarters while Neelix is giving her a tour of the ship in Part II is a standard model, and not the black, angular version she received as a gift from the Klingons in . * Seven's flashback of the Borg cube is a reuse of a shot from . * The photo the Quarren computer identifies as Kashimuro Nozawa is of a woman instead of the recurring character played by John Tampoya. *The Quarren patrol ships are a reuse of the Breen warship model. *The toy ships hanging on the baby mobile in Torres' quarters look suspiciously similar to Star Trek Hallmark Christmas ornaments. *Jay Harrington's costume lot from this episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. *The final line of the episode is Paris calling Janeway "sir," in spite of her contravention of Starfleet protocol expressed in the pilot episode. *The noise that the doors make when opening is reused from Deep Space Nine. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.9, *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway Also starring * Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay * Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres * Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Junior Grade Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips as Neelix * Robert Picardo as The Doctor * Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine * Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *James Read as Jaffen *Don Most as Kadan *John Aniston as Quarren ambassador *Tom Virtue as Supervisor *Robert Joy as Yerid Co-stars *Jay Harrington as Ravoc *Michael Behrens as Coyote *Joseph Will as Security Officer #3 *Matt Williamson as Security Officer #2 *Damara Reilly as Alien Surgeon *Majel Barrett as Narrator Uncredited co-stars * David Keith Anderson as Ashmore * John Austin as operations officer * Damaris Cordelia as Quarren nurse * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Ken Gruz as alien worker * Shauna Kim as Quarren patient * Joyce Lasley as Lydia Anderson * Lalita Lauren as alien worker * Mark Major as alien worker * James Pearson as alien * Stephen Pisani as alien worker * Katie Rowe as Benkaran supervisor * Richard Sarstedt as William McKenzie * Brian Simpson * Noriko Suzuki as alien worker * Unknown actress as Golwat Stunt double * Unknown stuntwoman as stunt double for Kate Mulgrew Stand-ins * Brita Nowak – stand-in for Jeri Ryan References ; attending physician; cartoon; Central Hospital; command duties; covariant subspace band; Criminal Investigations; curfew; dampening field; dermal regenerator; Director of Investigations; Division 6; Dysphoria Syndrome; Earth; Emergency Command Hologram; engramatic resequencing; escape pod; facial hair; Federation; honeymoon; katra; ; laborer; main generator; maple syrup; ; memory center; memory engram; mind control; neuropathology; neuropsychiatry; ; pancake; para-magnetic core; photonic shockwave; plasma relay; polar-affective disorder; popcorn; Quarantine Control; Quarra; ; Quarren coyote ship; Quarren Director of Investigations; Quarren Ministry of Health; Quarren patrol ship; reactor coil; Romulan; Romulan captain; subspace transponder; tactical database; tavern; television; triaxilating frequency; tri-lobe regression complex; Deleted references Havika; hyperspanner; Kessik IV External links * * * |next= }} de:Arbeiterschaft, Teil II es:Workforce, Part II fr:Workforce, Part II (épisode) nl:Workforce, Deel II Category: VOY episodes